characterssocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Zedd
Lord Zedd is the master of Rita Repulsa, the main enemy of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. As it turns out, Zedd had placed her in charge of conquering Earth while he was off conquering other galaxies. After so many years had passed, Zedd decided to see how the conquest of Earth was doing. Discovering that Rita had still not conquered Earth after all this time, he declared that he would resume command. Upon entering his Chamber of Command, he was welcomed by his servant Goldar, who Zedd remembered as "The Groveling One". Goldar immediately began kissing up to Zedd, which lead Zedd to believe that Goldar would serve him well. For that, Zedd restored Goldar's wings, saying that they had been taken away from him. After doing so, Zedd began looking for the Power Rangers that Rita had failed to defeat. As he did so, Rita entered the chamber and began begging Zedd for another chance. Zedd, having learned who the Power Rangers were, yelled at Rita for her constant failures: Not tolerating anymore of Rita's failures, Zedd stripped her of her powers and put inside of a space dumpster, which he sent hurtling into outer space. With her gone, Zedd decided to focus on getting rid of the Power Rangers. He first attacked them with his Putty Patrol. They were much stronger than Rita's Putties, but had one major weakness. The Z on their chest were their weak spot. Once the Power Rangers realized this, they defeated the Putties with ease. Furious, Zedd decided to send a monster down to battle the Rangers. Using his powers, Zedd turned a tiny Piranha into the vicious Pirantishead. Pirantishead not only succeeded in freezing four of the Power Rangers' Zords, but he gained control over the other two: Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord. Victory seemed inevitable for Lord Zedd, until the Power Rangers succeeded in taking their Zords back. Refusing to be outwitted, Zedd created a gigantic crevice in the ground that destroyed the Dinozords. Although Dragonzord survived, it was badly damaged. Unfortunately, the Rangers acquired the much stronger Thunderzords and destroyed Pirantishead. Despite this happening, Zedd refused to let the Power Rangers defeat him. Zedd continued his attacks on Earth. Unlike Rita, who had her monsters by created by her henchman Finster, Zedd would use his powers to turn Earth objects and animals into monsters to battle the Power Rangers. To make them grow, Zedd would create a special grenade that he would throw down to the monster. The monster would then catch it and use it on themselves, making them gigantic. Seeing Tommy the Green Ranger, who had gained his powers thanks to Rita's attempt to control him, as the biggest offense of Rita yet, Zedd attempted to get rid of Tommy the most. After several attempts, he finally succeeded in taking away Tommy's Green Ranger powers. Afterwards, he attempted to shape Tommy into his successor. But Zordon foiled his plans by making Tommy become the White Ranger. Some time later, Zedd succeeded in creating Serpentera, a massive Zord who was bigger than even the Rangers' Zords. It was very destructive and powerful, but it wasted energy very fast. Because of this, Zedd couldn't use it often. He would often try to find a way to keep Serpentera fully charged, but was foiled by the Power Rangers. Rita Repulsa eventually returned Zedd's fortress. Scheming with her only loyal follower, Finster, the two used a love potion on Zedd so that he would be madly in love with her. Her plan worked and she and Zedd became married. This marriage was often in question because the two would often argue with each other, namely when a plot to destroy the Rangers followed. Not long after the marriage, Zedd found himself having to put up with the other members of Rita's family. The first was a skeleton warrior named Rito Revolto, who was Rita's brother. Rito annoyed Zedd to no end with his stupidity and the fact that he always called Zedd "Ed" which became a running gag throughout the series. By luck, Zedd managed to uncover the Shogun Zords, a group of powerful Zords that he blackmailed the Rangers into piloting by holding Kimberly the Pink Ranger hostage. Tommy went to save her and did battle with Lord Zedd. In this first ( and only time) he ever fought a Ranger, he beat Tommy around until broke his staff. Zedd retreated after that and lost the Shogun Zords thanks to the Power Rangers outwitting him. The second of Rita's family that Zedd encountered was Rita's father, Master Vile. Vile and Zedd immediately disliked each other as Zedd was shoved to the side so that Vile would take over. Although Vile managed to turn the Power Rangers into children, he left when his plans were foiled by the Alien Rangers. Zedd was so happy to see Vile gone that he even kissed Goldar in joy and began continuing his attacks on Earth. He managed to find a map to the Command Center of the Power Rangers and sent Goldar and Rito to destroy it. They blew up the Command Center causing Zedd and his team to celebrate. Zeo Saga The celebration was short lived, sadly, with the arrival of the Machine Empire. Outnumbered, Zedd and his team fled from the moon. Despite Zedd's protests, Rita convinced him that they could move in with Master Vile. Humiliated, Zedd vowed that he would return to take back his kingdom. Zedd later returned in a motor home to the moon, plotting to take over after the Machine Empire's leader, King Mondo, had been badly damaged in a battle with the Power Rangers. He and Rita tried to control the Empire with a monster of theirs called Louie Kaboom. But Rito lost the controls, so Louie was able to do whatever he wanted. Later on, Louie was destroyed thanks to the plans of Prince Gasket, Mondo's oldest son. When Gasket had brainwashed Tommy and had him battle his own teammates, Zedd subtle interfered, preferring the Power Rangers to win instead of the Machine Empire. And later, when the Machine Empire suffered another lost to the Power Rangers, Zedd and Rita came to the them with a peace offering. However, the present turned out to be a bomb that blew the Royal House of Gadgetry up. Laughing, Zedd declared "We're back!" Powers and Abilities Zedd possesses several different abilities which Zordon once referred to as magic. The most commonly used of Zedd's powers is the ability to transform objects, animals, and people into monsters for his schemes. Because of this power, he never had Finster, who supplied Rita with all her monsters, make him any. Whenever he needed his monster to grow, Zedd would create a grenade-like object and throw it down to his monster. The monster would then grab the grenade, remove the pin, then slam it on the ground. In an explosion of steam, the monster would become giant sized. Zedd quite using his grenades when he and Rita got married, instead making the monsters larger by crossing his staff with Rita's. Zedd has also been known to cast spells with various purposes. When attacking someone, Zedd's main offense is blasting his enemy with lightning-like energy blasts from his staff. Zedd can also teleport, allowing him to travel just about anywhere he wishes. However, it is debatable if he can teleport in an area that has a force field around it. Also, it is unknown if Zedd teleports himself and his minions, or if they are teleporting by their own power. Much like Rita, Zedd mainly relied on his monsters to deal with the Power Rangers instead of doing it personally. Zedd once, however, did battle Tommy one-on-one. Here, Zedd proved to be a capable fighter, able to block Tommy's attacks and knock the White Ranger off his feet more than once. However, when his staff was destroyed by Saba, he retreated. It could be that Zedd's power is better focused through his staff, or he may not be as good as Tommy when it comes to unarmed combat. Another power is a telescopic like vision. Here, Zedd can see what is taking place on Earth without the need of a seeing apparatus like Rita's telescope. This power works by a red beam of light shooting from Zedd's visor down to Earth. The full nature of the this vision is unknown, such as how Zedd sees things without being discovered. It does seems to have minor X-ray vision properties as Zedd has often seen inside of buildings. Zedd has also proved to be quite intelligent although, due the toning down he suffered due to the network, his brilliance rarely shown later on. One good example was when he tricked the Machine Empire in to thinking he had given up, and pitted them against the rangers, with the hopes that they would destroy each other. When the Machine Empire suffered heavy losses, he took advantage of the situation to give them a bomb disguised as a peace offering. (Why he didn't do something like that to the Power Rangers is unknown. Most likely his pride as a villain prevented him from using such an underhanded method on his worst enemies preferring to beat them with a diabolical plan and powerful monster to show his superiority as a villain.) Fall from Greatness When Zedd first arrived on the scene, he was a competent and very intimidating villain. According to sources, Zedd was even able to scare some of the children that watched the show. Parents complained and Zedd started getting toned down. And continued to be a victim of this until he was eventually reduced to nothing more than a scary clown. (Not appearance wise, of course.) He would throw temper tantrums or hissy fits whenever his plans failed or his minions goofed up, have comical arguments with Rita, explode whenever Rito got his name wrong, and engage in ridiculous moments like dancing and ukulele playing. Another example was when he kissed Goldar out of joy that Vile had left them alone. Category:Alien Category:Male Characters Category:Villains